Protecting the Innocent
by alexis0599
Summary: ALL READERS I AM NO LONGER ABLE TO POST ANYTHING ON THIS SITE. I WILL CONTINUE THIS STORY ON wattpad UNDER THE USERNAME Lexisaurus. SORRY FOR THE INCONVIENCE


**A/N: Hey I've had this idea swimming in my head ever since I saw The Amazing Spiderman. Hope you enjoy and sorry If it's not that great. I'm under a lot of stress at this moment and hoping writing and music can make my escape. The plot is based after the movie. Gwen's dad is dead and she and Peter are NOT dating. They are just really good friends.**

**Peter's P.O.V –**

"Hey Parker!" Flash Thompson called out to me. I mentally roll my eyes and force a smile giving a wave. Sure, this is better than getting beat up but, not by much.

"What's up?" Flash laughs as he runs up to my locker.

"Nothing much. I just got to find Gwen. She has someone to show me." I state shoving books into my locker. My best friend, Gwen Stacey, lightly pushed Flash away and giggled, "Hey Peter, hurry up!" I roll my eyes saying bye to Flash. In case you're wondering, I kept my promise to Mr. Stacey. I'm not dating Gwen but we're still really good friends.I jog to keep up with Gwen's pace and finally ask her, "Why are you going so fast?"

"That person might not be there for long so hurry!" Gwen panted as she started sprinting. I darted after her and finally we arrive at a park.

"Are we here?" I ask panting heavily.

"Yeah. She's on the bench." Gwen lightly laughs. I look around a see a girl with long, dark brown hair. Her bangs covered her eyes and I saw wires that belonged to headphones underneath a layer of hair. She had on a pair of gym shorts and blue tank top with a pair of high-top Nikes.

"Hey! Chicky!" Gwen suddenly bursts out. The girl didn't move. Gwen stomped over to her and just stood there.

"Is this a blond, female named Gwen blocking my sunlight?" A soprano voice sighed. The girl pulled her headphones out and stood up revealing her 5 foot 6 height.

"Peter this is Arabella and vice versa." Gwen laughed. Arabella gave a wan smile and gave a small wave. She seemed shy.

"Hi Peter. I'm Arabella Mason," She said and then to Gwen, "I really have to go. I need to make sure my stuff is ready."

"Bye!" Gwen called at Arabella's retreating figure.

"She's starting school tomorrow. Let's go Peter. I know you had plans." Gwen sighed turning around.

**Arabella's P.O.V-**

I arrived home quickly, panting like crazy. My older sister, Aubrey, automatically said, "Here's some water." I quickly downed the glass. Aubrey Mason is a sweet girl. She had a shimmering, short bob of light brown hair and hazel eyes. She also had two kids and is two months pregnant with a third. But her fiancée- plus the father of her kids- passed away in a war a week before she found out she was pregnant with child number 3.

"Where are my nieces?" I question quietly. Aubrey smiled and as if on cue a small flutter of blond hair rushed to my side.

"Aunt Ara!" it gasped. My oldest niece, Terra Rachel Boston, stood holding my leg beaming.

"Terra! Are you ready for school tomorrow?" I giggle, pushing stray blond strands out of her face. Terra's green eyes light up and she nods furiously.

"Wanna see my stuff? Be quiet though, Ana-Marie is sleeping." She stated. Ana-Marie is my second niece. She is two years old and full of energy. I follow the six-year-old child up the stairs and pause to poke my head in Ana-Marie's room. Her head of soft, burgundy curls was fused to the pillow and her raspberry lips were stuck in a small pout. Her beautiful blue eyes- inherited from me- were screwed shut. I then quietly run to Terra's room and smile at everything she shows me.

"Want to see all my stuff?" I softly say. Terra nods and follows me to my room. I pull out my black and white backpack and show her everything I had in there for school. I hear soft cry coming from the hallway. I go to Ana-Marie's room and pick her up. Her eyes study me before she breaks into a huge smile.

"Awa!" She cried. I nod and drag her downstairs to Aubrey.

"Thanks, Ara. Aww hi A.M did you have a good nap?" My sister coos, laughing when Ana-Marie (A.M or Ana for short) broke into a fit of giggles. I walk to my room slowly and lay on the bed closing my eyes, the clock reading 3:18. I planned to think about stuff.

I open my eyes again to see the glare of red numbers showing 10:15.

"Damn!" I cry. How did I sleep 7 hours? I gallop down the stairs and to the kitchen. Aubrey-who was reading in the living room-whispered, "Food is in the microwave." I grab my food from the microwave, surprised it's still hot. I hungrily shovel it into my mouth. After I finished eating I slid my plate in the sink and decided to leave it there for tomorrow. I head to the living room near Aubrey.

"Big day tomorrow?" She smirked. I nod, "Bree, it's very big." She chuckled and flipped through her book as I silently watched American Dad.

"Hey," I suddenly say. "Have you thought of a name?"

"I know if it's a girl, Anthony wanted her to be called Amy-Lee."

"But sister, how do you know that?" I ask confused.

"He said he wanted another girl before…. If it is a boy I want to name him, Jameson Lee." Bree continued. I nod taking that in. We were silent. Not an 'awkward-tension' filled silence. Just a 'loving-understanding' one. I looked at a clock ever now and then until it became 11:30.

"Well sis…I'm going to bed. Big day tomorrow, remember?" I yawn. Bree giggles and waves me off to bed. I'm asleep before my head hits the pillows.

**Peter's P.O.V-**

I rush to my class quickly hoping, not to be late. All I needed was another detention. I quickly slid into my seat behind Gwen as my teacher, Mrs. Anderson, started taking roll. Alicia Garcia and Miley Jones were laughing crazily.

"Class, we have a new student today. Everyone say hi to Ms. Mason." Our teacher states as Arabella leaned against the doorway shyly.

"Hi." Everyone stated in union.

"Please introduce yourself." Mrs. Anderson laughed.

"Hello, I'm Arabella Mason. My sister and I moved here from Pennsylvania. Please call me Ara or Bella." Arabella whispered. She really is shy!

"Thank you Ara. Please take the seat behind Peter." I raise my hand and Arabella slowly, but surely walks to her seat with swag in her every step. Today she was wearing black skinny jeans, a white, party-ish tank top and a black hoodie. To top of her look she had big silver hoops in her ears and black and white air-walks. Her hair was left down, bangs covering her eyes. She pushes her bangs out of her eyes and gives me a small but definite smile. I tear my eyes away from her sparkling blue ones and direct my attention to Mrs. Anderson again.

"Class, today you are going to pair of in groups of three and work on your creative writing skills." She grinned. I sigh. God, I love English *hope you enjoyed my sarcasm*. Gwen immediately turned around to face me. I see her eyes look over my shoulder to Arabella. I turn to and see Flash trying to talk to her.

"Do you need someone to show you around campus?" He asked her licking his lips unconsciously.

"Actually I told her I would do it. We met yesterday so at least Gwen or I can." I say leaning back. Flash nods and goes to his group while Gwen ushers Arabella to ours. She mutters a quick thanks to me and Gwen then yanks a notebook out from her bag. We stayed silent furiously writing. Every now and then we passed our papers clockwise for the other person to write more. We'd choose the best one after we were all done writing.

"I say Gwen's is the best one," Arabella spoke up suddenly. Gwen and I lift our heads at her voice. "I mean, who doesn't love the Spider-Man and lizard epic battle thing, especially when it's from his side-kick heroine too!" She laughed. Gwen and I exchange knowing looks. The battle was epic, and it hurt… a lot. I never read through Gwen's story though, I only read the paragraph above mine to write.

"That is true," I smirk. "But I bet you everyone in here is doing that. I actually like yours. It's dark and mysterious. People getting trapped in a never ending slide/ amusement park filled with killer clowns is good too."

"I like Peter's. It shows tragedy and horror all because of a small mistake that turns the most innocent person into a murderer." Gwen retorted. Arabella nods, chewing on her lower lip. She lightly pulls my story from Gwen's hands and started to read it. She squinted the whole time and she nodded, "I like it!" The bell is about to ring and Mrs. Anderson tells us to bring our group paper's to the front. I am almost out the door by the time the bell rings. I stay back though as Gwen yells, "Bye!" and hurries to the debate team.

"You ready?" I ask as Arabella throws her bag over her shoulder. She looked shocked to see me but then murmured, "Yeah."

"What do you have next?" I ask stopping by my locker to grab my math books. She slides her jacket sleeve up and reads the black print on her arm.

"Math." She scowls.

"Great, follow me." I smile. Ara laughs.

"Do you need to stop by your locker?" I ask. She shakes her head no, "I don't know where it is, so all my stuff is in my bag."

"I'll show you at lunch." Is all I say and Ara stays quiet. We get to the classroom and I hold the door open for her. She blushes and mutters thanks as I close the door. I head to my seat and Ara heads to the teacher.

**Arabella's P.O.V**

I quietly go to the math teacher and introduce myself.

"Hello, I'm Arabella Mason. Please call me Ara." I sigh. The teacher looks up, "Oh yes. You were the new student. Hello Ara. I'm Mr. Sanders. Please take the seat next to…" Mr. Sanders then shouts, "Dave!" The said boy raised his hand and I muttered, "Thanks Mr. Sanders." I head to the seat behind Dave. He turned around to say something to me but then Mr. Sanders said, "Turn your geometry books to page 197." I stare at all the shapes and numbers in confusion. A small piece of paper lands on my desk. It read:

_**'**__**Yo babe. I'm Ice….**__**Hi! I'm Dave Festerville. What's your name?' **_

I quickly scrawl, '_I'm Ara.' _Then toss the note back and try to understand what my teacher was saying. The white board was blurred and I couldn't see. My hand inched toward my bag to grab the things I dreaded. My glasses. I was wearing contacts, but Terra was brushing her teeth and somehow knocked my contacts into the toilet. She fished out the container but we couldn't find my contacts. So now I have to buy more contacts.

"Ara, you look confused." Mr. Sanders directed towards me.

"Yeah, I am. My Penn State class hadn't gotten here yet." I sigh. Truth be told we had gotten to this. I passed this chapter months ago; but I failed my test and everything to do with this chapter.

"Dave help Ms. Mason out." Mr. Sanders sighs and continues directing class. Dave turns around a gives me a toothy grin.

"Ok, here you do.…" He started. Once I finally understood he smirked, "Hi Ara. Nice to meet you."

"Don't get to cocky now." I laugh. Dave smirks and runs a hand through his jet black hair and mutters, "If you need anything, ask me."

"Sorry but someone else has it covered." I reply. He feigns a mask of hurt and then asks, "Who?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." I smirk.

"Ok, _pal_." He chuckles. He turns around and I follow the rest of the period fine.

"Hey Arabella," Peter calls to me when class is over. "What class do you have next?"

I pull my sleeve up and read my arm. It said 3rd- Reading.

"Reading. You?" I ask.

"Civics."

"Isn't that like social studies?"

"It tries to be. Come on, let's go." Peter smirks. He leads me to this classroom and says, "I got to run but I'll find you in the cafeteria. I promise." He grins then runs off. I take a deep breath outside the doorway and this petite, pretty red head walks up to me.

"Hey I'm Cameron. Call me Cams please." She said offering her hand.

"I'm Arabella. Call me Ara or Bella." I say stupefied.

"Ok Bella! Don't worry about this class. It's super easy! The teacher Mr. Hanson- he has everyone call him Mr. H- lets us sit wherever we want and basically do everything we want," Cams laughed. "Let's go in. You can sit by me." She smirked, her flame red pixie cut bouncing. I enter the room and the teacher spots me.

"Ah! Class this is Arabella! I see you met Cams already. I'm Mr. H and feel free to sit anywhere." He booms.

"Hi," I stiffly say. "Please call me Ara or Bella. Pleasure meeting you!" I grin feeling better in the classroom. I follow Cams and sit with her in the middle of the room. She pulls her phone out and grabs some eyeliner from her bag. She starts putting her make-up on while Mr. H is talking.

"Cams! That' rude." I gasp.

"No, its fine. He lets us as long as we pass the tests and do the homework." Cams smirked. When Mr. H didn't say anything to Cams, I pulled my eyeliner and mirror out and touched up some smeared places and darkened the lines to make my eyes pop.

"Ara?" Mr. H asked. I jerked my head blushing furiously.

"Did you read Shakespeare at your old school?" He asked.

"Yes, when I left we were in Poe." I say. "But Shakespeare is my favorite!" I quickly reassure. Mr. H laughs. Then he sat down and put his hand on his desk.

"Damn! Effing thumb tacks." He shouts. My eyes widen in shock.

"Oh yeah, he acts like us too." Cams said filing her nails. I nod a bit. The rest of the period was like that. When Mr. H was done with the lesson he let us sit and talk.

"What do you have next period?" Cams asked.

"P.E." I state, having memorized that and seventh period earlier.

"Ok. You'll see most of the people you know there then." Cams said. I must've looked pretty stupid because she sighed, "The school only has two P.E periods for our grade."

"Oh." I gasp. The bell rang and Cams stood up.

"Let's get going Bella. We have lunch right after we check in with the coaches." Cams grinned. I grabbed my bag and sprinted up to her. We had to walk across the school to get to the gym and when we did Cams just shouted, "COACH! ARABELLA MASON AND CAMERON JANE IS HERE!" One of the coaches must've heard because the reply was, "OKAY!" Cams threw her bag on the ground and I followed suit, making sure I had my lunch money. She then pulls me across the school again to the lunch room. We wait by the double doors.

"You know your lunch number?" She asked. I nod.

"Good. Be ready to fight until you die." Cams scowled. We shove the double doors open and the place was bustling. Cams grasped my hand and yanked me through the crowds of people only stopping to get trays. We ran throughout the lunch line and quickly paid for our lunches. I looked at what we grabbed. School pizza, some make-your-own salad, corn bread and strawberry milk for me, chocolate for Cams. We find an empty table and sit down.

"It's like war out here." Cams laughed. I thought of Anthony and my laugh caught in my throat.

"Hey!" Someone shouted behind me. I turn and look and see Dave. H sits across from Cams and I.

"ARABELLA!" Someone shouts. Gwen laughed and sunk into the place next to Dave.

"Dave." She greets.

"Gwen, Cams." Dave smirks. Cams flipped him off and waved happily at Gwen. Someone sunk into the seat next to me.

"I said I'd find you." Peter laughed, flashing a toothy grin. I rolled my eyes and took a bite of my pizza which I spit out a second later.

"Oops! Didn't I tell you that there are different kinds of pizza there?" Cams evilly laughed as I tried getting the taste of jalapeños and mushrooms out of my mouth. I laughed and just basked in the warmth of friendship.

"Come on Ara." Peter said when we had about five minutes left of lunch. I remembered that he said he would show me where my locker is. I said bye to everyone and Cams winked at me. Rolling my eyes, I follow Peter. After we toss our trays and leave the cafeteria we speak.

"Thanks for going to show me my locker." I sigh, walking in step with him.

"No problem," He smirked. "What's the number?"

"Oh yeah! Um," I shove my hands in the pocket of my hoodie and then my jeans to pull out a long forgotten, crumpled, green sticky note. "B-13." Peter nods and turns left.

"So, how do you like our school so far?" He asked.

"It's ok. I mean it is pretty different from my old school. We were more advanced in lessons and very low on drama and looks." I sigh, feeling a soft smile play on my lips. Peter gives a wan chuckle and stops.

"Here's your locker." He states. I look at it and see that it's third to last. I pull out of a little trance and quickly try the locker code the office secretary gave me. The locker popped open with a heavy sigh.

"Thanks Peter." I laugh happily. The bell rang and he muttered, "Let's go to gym."

"You have a tank top with you right?" Cams asked. I nod and slide on my gym shorts and purple tank top. Cams nods and she changes into gym shorts and a black tank top. Cams and I leave the girls' locker room and sit on the floor waiting for everyone. When all the kids were out changed and waiting for instructions the coaches said, "Girls playing volleyball, boys' basketball." I beamed. I was captain of the volleyball team at my old school! I didn't want to draw attention to myself for trying to be captain. I mean, right now I couldn't see! The captains of the teams were a girl from my first period Miley Jones and Cams. Of course I was on Cams team. She placed me in the server's spot mouthing, "You better be good." I take the volleyball and hit it over the net as hard as I can. I was in my zone during the game, hitting the ball back and forth. Miley was getting frustrated, I could tell because her face went red. In the end Cams' team won. The girls cheered and Cams hugged me super tight.

"You're really good!" She blubbered. Another girl, Becca Don, informed me, "We've been trying for a while, but nobody who went head on with Miley Jones won! Plus, she's captain of the volleyball team!" I freeze. I know the feeling when somebody beats you at your own game. Its liked you've been challenged. When I've been challenged I laugh it off. But these girls might not. Miley shoved past me and gives me a dirty look. Great, I'm not even done with my first day and I have an enemy. Cams and I head back to the locker room to change.

"You're amazing! How'd you learn to do that stuff?" She gasped.

"It's not a big deal," I cry. "But I get it from practice. When my Dad was around we'd play volleyball all the time and I was on my old school's team."

"What rank?" Cams questioned.

"That's not important, ok." I snap. Last thing Miley needed to hear was that an old captain laid her ass out in front of friends. That's where the trouble would start. Cams seemed to understand and we quickly changed and ran off.

"Fifth Period." Cams snorted as she walked with me to my class.

"I have math now. So I have to go. Bye!" She called to me. I hear a panting person arrive next to me.

"Hey." The person panted.

"Hi Peter!" I laugh. We walk into class.

"Welcome to science!" The teacher bellowed. I cracked a smile. Science was my favorite class.

"You must be Ara Mason." The teacher said. I nodded.

"Very well. I'm Ms. Atom please sit behind Becca. I'll have her…." Ms. Atom started.

"Thanks and I know who Becca is." I smile. Ms. Atom beamed and walked away. I sit next to Becca and she laughs.

"Hi partner!"

"Hi!" I laugh. Ms. Atom then explains that we are watching science videos and writing 40 facts from each video, plus that she trusts us enough that she can sit in her office and grade papers. Becca and I are quiet and pay attention. Well I listen to narrators voice, I can't see squat. I knew my elective was next and I knew none of my friends had that elective next. I go and knock on Ms. Atom's office door. Ms. Atom had music on loud so she can relax and grade papers.

"Excuse me?" I mutter shyly.

"Yes Ara?"

"Do you know where I can find dance? That's my elective." Ms. Atom nods and writes the directions down for me on a solar system index card.

"Thank you." I grin, going back to my seat. I fished my glasses from my bag and threw them on. I was tired of seeing blurs.

"Seriously!" Someone shrieked. Becca and I turn to look who said that.

"You beat me at volleyball and you are joining dance. Now I find out you have to wear glasses" I see Miley glaring daggers at me.

"What's your secret?"Miley demanded. People were staring and Becca whispered under her breath, "Really?"

"Volleyball, I practiced. I was Captain of the team at my old school. Dances, my mom made me do it and I enjoy it." I say. Miley scowls.

"But…but, you're a nerd! Look at your glasses!" I took offense to that because my glasses look like the Imax 3D ones. They are really prescription.

"So, that doesn't mean anything. Plus you don't even know me. I haven't been here a whole day yet!" I snap turning around in my chair. I am facing the front again and jotting down facts. Miley was still fuming and her friends told her she was actually mad for no reason.

"Hey can I sit here?" I look up to Peter. I nod and he sits.

**Peter's P.O.V-**

I sit next to Ara silently laughing at Miley. Arabella sat staring intently at the movie and had 36 out of her 40 done. She scowls then looks down scrawling some facts on her paper. Now she was down to 39. It was cute how she bit her lip when concentrating too. The bell rang and I laughed, "Bye!" to Ara. She waved and I headed off to journalism. All throughout class, I just kept thinking of Bella. I wanted to know more about her like, just everything. It sounds creepy, trust me I know. But there's a part of me not wanting to get past the shy shell. I think it was because I'd have to show I'm Spider-Man, make sure she keeps the secret and keep her away from danger. I keep thinking about what Mr. Stacey said to me about Gwen. So whenever I want to get close to someone I think of that and destroy the idea. Except… for Arabella, I can't. The bell rings all to quickly as I'm trying to decide whether to get close to her or pull away. I brush past her with a red head in the hall.

"Hey." She muttered and continued walking. I head off to my reading class with Mrs. Andrews.

"Hello Mr. Parker. Nice of you to join us." She pointed out when I entered the class room.

"I'm not late." I argue.

"I didn't say you were sir." I sat in my seat and pulled out the novel we were working on. The thing I like about Mrs. Andrews is that she just has us read the novels. We can take notes if we want, but you just have to remember the main details and you pass. I silently read through our book by Shakespeare. After what seemed like five minutes, Mrs. Andrews said, "Put your stuff up and you may be dismissed." I tossed the book in my bag and ran out the door yelling, "Bye!" I rushed to my locker thinking over my decision.

'_Screw it. I'm going to get close to that girl.' _I thought, pushing my textbooks into my locker. The bell had rung and I securely locked my locker and fought through the crowd. I see the familiar head of brown hair and pick up my pace.

"Hey." I pant.

"Oh! Hi Peter." Arabella grins after giving a surprised squeak. She pushed books into her locker and a magazine fell out. On the cover of the magazine was a picture of Spider-Man.

"You like Spider-Man?" I ask suppressing a laugh.

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason, I was just wondering." I chuckle. The hallway was somewhat quieter now and Ara pulled out some stuff from her bag.

"Who's that?" I ask looking at one of the pictures she had out. There were two people on it. The brunette seemed to be five and the other one about 10.

"That's my sister and I.She was 13, I was 5**.**" Ara chuckled, taping it to her locker. She had three more photos with her. The one in her hand now consisted of four girls. One was herself, the other blond, the next blond and the last with black hair.

"That's me with Kimmy, Justine and Kylie." She says. I nod. The next one had two girls about the age of six, one with dark brown hair the other with blond.

"That's me and Gwen around 6." She chuckled. The very last picture was an amazing, clear view of Spider-Man sitting at the top of a building.

"Wow, right? It was during my third night here, I was walking around with Kimmy-who visited-and I saw him sitting there. It was the perfect view! Luckily, Kimmy had her professional camera with her and I caught the picture!" Arabella babbled happily. I smirked when she hung it in her locker.

"Good picture." I finally say. She beams.

"Hey, let's go." She giggles and grabs my arm. It's amazing, how she opened up to me in one day. We were near the park where I met her yesterday. A scream of delight came and I saw a flash of blond hair.

"Terra!" Ara cooed, picking the blond bundle up. The bundle appeared to be a little blond girl in a yellow dress.

"Aunt Ara!"

"I told your mother to stop letting you run like this! You know bet…." Was what she started to say when another tiny person ran to her screaming, "Awa!"

"Hi, Ana- Marie!" Arabella pants happily. She picked both girls up and said, "Girls this is my friend Peter. Tell him who you are." The youngest one bit her lip and observed me while the blond one stuck her hand out and said, "I'm Terra Rachel Boston, Daughter of Anthony James Boston and Aubrey Sarah Boston. I have a sister named Ana-Marie and I was born December Thirteenth 2005."

"Sheesh, Terra. I only told you to tell him your name." Arabella laughed. Terra sheepishly bit her lip.

"I'm Ana-Mawie. I two." The little one said.

"Hi, I'm Peter." I say smiling. Ana-Marie smiled back.

"Terra Rachel! Ana-Marie Josephine! Get your butts over here!" Someone cried.

"Bree! Over here!" Arabella yelled. A lady with a short bob of brown hair ran up.

"Thanks Ara." She cried when she reached us.

"Peter, that's my sister Aubrey. Aubrey, Peter." Ara informed me.

"Hi, nice to meet you." I say offering my hand. Aubrey smiled and shook my hand.

"The pleasure's all mine, Peter," She warmly said. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" Arabella turned red.

"I would love to, but I can't. My Aunt is at home and she hates eating alone." I say.

"Invite her too." Aubrey laughed. Arabella looks at me with an 'i-don't-care-what-you-do-look'. Then I think of all the people that I might have to save tonight.

"As much as I want to," I start. "I can't. Sorry, it's just I might have some family stop by tonight and I have to read a novel for my reading class." That lie sounded so fake, even to me but Aubrey seemed to buy part of it.

"And I don't want my Aunt to think we're dating!" I blurt out quickly pointing to Ara. She breathes a sigh of relief.

"I was thinking of a way to break that to you Bree." Ara gasped.

"I have to run, my Aunt called," I sigh waving my phone. That was true. Aunt May did call. "Bye Ara." I say and start jogging away.

**Arabella's P.O.V-**

"He's cute." Aubrey finally said as Peter jogged away.

"I know." Terra muttered. I look at her and she cockily grins.

"How was your first day?" Aubrey asked as we were walking home.

"Fine. Actually…awesome! I saw Gwen and met Peter, Dave and this girl Cams. I schooled the volleyball team captain in volleyball today. Plus I danced circles around her!" I laugh giddily, clapping my hands like a two year old. Aubrey laughed and Ana tripped while running. She started bawling. Bree picked her up and started singing,

'_Hush mommy's baby, don't say a word.' _I joined in.

'_Mommy's going to buy you a mocking bird. If that mocking bird do not sing. Mommy's going to buy you a diamond ring. If that diamond ring does not shine. Momma and your Aunt will sing you this lullaby.' _


End file.
